Guild Wars: Prophecies
by Kenji Hayabusa
Summary: A shadow looms in the south,threatening all who oppose it. But there is one thing that stands in its way. Rating may change in the future.


Prologue

Ascalon, it was once a beautiful kingdom, full of bright flowers, and abundant in native

wild life. I still remember the warm breeze that day, the cloudless sky, the soft grass. I lay my

head upon Cyn's lap, my eyes closed; listening to the melody she hummed. Cyn, an

elementalist, was by far the most beautiful women in the city; blonde hair, emerald green eyes,

pale skin, and lips as red as roses. We were going to marry soon, after the charr had been dealt

with; Charr were an evil race, biped creatures similar to Minotaur but more catlike. Anyone

unlucky enough to become one of their prisoners was burned as an offering to their primal fire

god.

I heard a voice call out to me, my little sister Gwen; she was a spunky twelve year old

girl who rarely gave me or Cyn any alone time. Gwen was wearing a blue gown with a red cape

trailing out behind her; it was a gift that I had given to her upon my return from the front.

"Brother, Prince Rurik is looking for you. He needs to finalize the battle plan with you."

"I see." I lifted myself up and held out my hand to Cyn, helping her stand. "I'll be back

soon. I'll leave Gwen in your care till I return."

"Very well. Please come back as quickly as you can..." A sultry smile spread across her

lips, "...because I have a gift to give you when you do."

"Oh, well then, I'll be sure to hurry." My lips pressed against hers, I could hear Gwen

giggle; I reluctantly broke the kiss and turned to my little sister, ruffling her hair like a big

brother should, then left, making my way to the war room.

After donning my crimson fanatic armor, I stepped into the war room to be greeted by

Rurik and my second in command Mokoto, the assassin of my unit. Rurik was in his golden plate

armor with his sword strapped to his back. Mokoto wore dark red leather armor with a black

chest piece, his nose and mouth covered by his mask and his twin kodachi strapped to his back.

"It is good you have arrived my friend, I'm afraid that we have terrible news..." Rurik

turned to Mokoto and nodded. The assassin stepped up, and bowed his head on one knee,

"Balgus-sama, I have returned from scouting the enemy. There is something you should

know..." I could tell by the look in Mokoto's eye's that the situation was grave.

"Speak."

"While we were out scouting the enemy, we discovered that they were preparing some type of ritual..."

I raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "Hmm, Elaborate."

"We learned that the ritual is something they plan to use against us soon. I suggest that

we strike before they can complete it."

Rurik nodded and turned to me, " Balgus, I want you to fetch your squad. Having a

group of elites would be a great morale boost to the new recruits. Besides, it would be great if

they could see you in action, might give them an idea of would it's like to serve under the elite

knights of Ascalon. Now, if I recall, Mehnlo is in the cathedral training new priests. Eve is most

likely within the catacombs teaching the Necromancer hopefuls. Aiden is somewhere hunting in

the forests. And if memory serves, Devona is out in the village. Find them and tell them to

prepare. I will take my squad and thin the charr forces leaving a path open to you. We will meet

near Fort Rannik." I bowed low, "As you command milord." I quickly turned and

left with Mokoto following three steps behind.

Mehnlo, a good man, if a bit naïve about life. He fails to see that sometime, one must do

terrible things for the greater good. Yet he was raised by pacifists, I supposed it's just his

nature. Even the way he is, he is still a good friend to have, always offering wisdom to the group

and settling the small disputes between Eve and Devona. He acts as our councilor I suppose.

Eve, she is my childhood friend and was my mother's apprentice at one time. She is a

sadist, that much is clear. She is quite beautiful, but anyone who falls victim to her charms

usually ends up being dinner for her bone minions. Ours is an odd relationship I suppose, but

she is loyal, even if to the point of it being a borderline obsession.

Aiden was a friend of my father's long before I was born. He is so proficient with his bow

that it has even become a legend around the barracks that he never misses; he neither denies it

or confirms it, something that riles up the recruits. His hunting partner is a wolf that he has

named Cu'cullen, Cu for short. Cu is nearly the size of a horse and just as vicious as any wolf.

Best not to take away his prey.

Devona trained alongside me when we were in the academy. Friendly rivals, we always

had to be better than the other. She is more proficient using twin blades than anything else.

Her father fought alongside mine in the guild wars nearly a decade ago. My father took her in

when her father fell in battle.

Mokoto, he hails from Cantha and was trained from a young age, to kill without

remorse. He calls himself a Shinobi, and from my understanding, is an assassin and thief. He

said that his mentor asked him to come to Tyria to help defend against a great evil, yet when I

ask him what, he never answers.

After gathering my squad, made our way to the bridge to begin the mission, only

to be greeted by a small group of soldiers who looked like they were sick to their stomachs.

I stepped up and spoke, "Alright maggots listen up! Our mission is to attack the Charr and

make damn sure that they don't complete this ritual..." I drew his sword while the bridge

slowly lowered itself. Mokoto drew his twin kodachi. Mehnlo readied his staff. Aiden readied

his bow, Cu snarling at the meal that was to come. Eve cut her hand an summoned two bone

minions. Devona readied her swords; I stood in front of the group and spotted the Charr

platoon charging. I raised my sword and cried, "FOR ASCALON!!!"


End file.
